


The Sex Closet

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I conjured up one night "Clara and Twelve getting stuck in a very small closet/cupboard"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Closet

“Get into the cupboard!” The Doctor shouted to Clara as they ran down the corridor away from the angry mob chasing them. Clara went in first after the door slid open, promptly running into the wall only a few steps in, to which the Doctor ran into her pushing her once more against the wall shouting in pain. He had hit the panel on the outside shutting the door just as he rushed in when he came to the realization it was a very, very small cupboard.

He felt along the side walls to get the dimensions which gave enough room for the two of them but only barely, “Well this is interesting.”

“Kind of tight to be a cupboard.” Clara attempted to slowly turn around trying her best to not press up against him but given the space it was impossible. “Sorry didn't want to face the wall anymore.”

“Oh, I don't know about that you could learn a lot about a wall.”

She frowned, “Nor did I want my nose jammed into it once more.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Clara sighed, “How long are we going to be in here?”

“For a while,” he looked up feeling air blowing in and a low blue light turn on barely illuminating the cramped space, “it's not sealed tight so we'll be fine.”

 

After waiting a few minutes they heard a group of people pass which they assumed was the angry mob to which the Doctor started to feel behind him for a control panel to open the door. He put his arm around her pulling her in close as he felt the wall behind her.

“This could be a problem,” he handed her his sonic glasses, “look around me to the door see if you can get it open. There is no panel inside.” He swallowed hard as she pressed against him more realizing they were very close to each other.

“That's odd I can't get it to open.” She leaned back away looking up to him, the glasses giving a slight night vision, seeing him a little nervous. “Afraid of cramped spaces?”

“No, I just would like to get out.”

Clara smirked, “What never been this close to a girl before?”

He furrowed his brow, “Of course I have! Just in bigger cupboards than this.”

“So never had to worry about brushing up against something.”

He furrowed his brow at her, “No, Clara and I would rather not either.”

“Prude.”

“I would like to consider that being gentlemanly considerate, especially given our situation.”

Clara huffed and quickly turned around not caring what she rubbed up against and leaned her forehead against the wall. “Well while you figure out how to get us out I'm going to just lean here.”

“May I have my glasses back?”

She promptly took them off and let them drop to the floor to the upset growl of the Doctor.

“Clara that was uncalled for and one of us is now going to have to get them.”

She smirked pressing herself up against him and slowly slid down grabbing his glasses and slid back up with him taking hold of her shoulders squeezing roughly.

His breath had started to quicken with a noticeable quiver in his voice, “Clara please don't do that ever again.”

“Or what?”

He sighed she was right he couldn't exactly run, couldn't punish her either and taking her right now was exactly what she was wanting. No, he knew what he should do something he should have not been so shy about in the beginning. He leaned down his voice lowered whispering into her ear as he pressed his slowly hardening member into her arse, “Or I'll give you what you want.”

A soft moan escaped her mouth, of course he liked a game and this game was whether she was going to tease him again or tease him by not teasing him. She had him and he knew it especially when he couldn't run from the situation. She knew his flying skills were superb now to see how his fighting skills were. She turned back around still pressed up against him holding his glasses up to him.

He took them putting them into his jacket pocket while continuing to look at her, “Thank you.”

She stared back at him as her hand went back down slowly sliding against the rough knitted fabric of his sweater joining her other hand in unzipping his hoodie. She could feel his grip tighten on her, she was either furthering his arousal or making him wanting to flee even more but as her hands reached the buckle to his belt she heard him exhale slowly like he was centering himself for what was to come.

“Kiss me,” she whispered and felt his hands reaffirm their grip onto her shoulders.

He slowly leaned down softly pressing his lips against hers for a moment and again slowly getting used to the feeling of his lips to hers. She parted her lips inviting him in to which he accepted taking in her lower lip softly sucking on it tasting her. Her hands worked at his belt and pants opening the door to what she desired behind the fabric jail that contained him. His breath hitched as she touched the skin above the band of his underwear, caressing him, before it slowly delved under the band her fingers playfully rolling through his curls gently wrapping around the long thick shaft of his gently twitching member.

He almost bit at her lip as he broke away with a gasp that turned into a groan as he felt her small warm fingers slowly stroke him. His hands kneaded at her shoulders, like they were too afraid to touch anywhere else on her body.

She smiled, “My idiot.”

“My Clara,” he moaned, leaning in mashing his lips together with hers as his hands finally left the safety of her shoulders to her waist, pressing her into the wall behind her. He worked at her pants unbuttoning them and pushing them down while she reciprocated at his own pooling them down to his feet. He finally broke the kiss letting Clara come up for air, grabbing at the curved bottom of her arse sliding her up against the wall her arms and legs wrapping around him.

“I need you, so much.” She moaned her legs tightening around him more pressing him against her wet core. The Doctor buried his face into the crook of her neck groaning, taking in her scent, gently nipping at her flesh as he grinded back against her.

“Take me, guide me inside Clara.” He breathed heavily as his hips were instinctively trying to thrust into her. He pressed against her as he felt her hand gently take hold of him rubbing the head of his cock between her folds before pressing him into her entrance with him taking over slowly filling into her tight wet cunt resisting the urge to take her this instance.

“Oh god,” she mewled her fingers grasping at the curls at the back of his head as he filled her unlike any man had before. Her hips rotated against him as he connected with her getting used to the size. He slowly slid out almost all the way letting her feel the void for only a few moments before gently sliding back in.

He groaned into her neck slowly thrusting into her, “You feel so wonderful around me.” He felt her hand snake in between them but stopped her before her fingers could touch herself, “Patience.” Clara groaned in frustration as he was building the fire agonizingly slow inside her core.

“Having sex in a closet is meant to be rough and fast,” Clara moaned, “this is slow.”

“Mmmm,” the Doctor kissed up her neck, “so wonderfully slow. Maybe this is a lesson you should learn.”

“What lesson?”

He continued burying himself deep with every thrust, the feel of her clenching around him meant he was hitting the right spots building her to release, “That sometimes you should take things slow in intense situations.”

Clara laughed before biting at her lip as her hips moved with him as the wave was nearing its peak and she desperately wanted it. Her hands pressed against the side walls as she clawed at them as her body started to tense up eagerly awaiting for the sweet release to happen. She tried to force him into her faster, begging at him, “Please, please make me cum.”

His head leaned back as he groaned, his fingers digging deeper into her arse cheeks, “Patience.”

She was nearly breathless as her body was at the edge needing that extra push over, “Please Doctor. Harder please.”

It was almost all too much for him, to be plunging himself into a now begging control freak, he was almost relishing in her slight torture instead of trying to pleasure her. Freeing one of his hands from grasping onto her he slid it around till his thumb grazed over her clit causing a desperate gasp from her. He leaned back down his heated breath passing by her ear, “Is this what you needed?” She nodded and gasped again as his thumb had grazed past once more. He spoke softly, “Only because you said please.”

Her hand moved down to his as he furiously rubbed as the fleshy nub squeezing at his wrist as the damn finally broke, crying out as she clenched hard around him as he continued to thrust through her orgasm. His pace quickened as now it became rough and fast not leaving her any time for her to come down as the second one was building and also the Doctors own ending as well.

It all seemed like a blur before she was in the throws of her second orgasm with his forehead against the wall behind her hearing his heavy pants, taking hold of both cheeks once again as his pacing changed into rough concentrated thrusts till he rested deep inside her spilling himself with a long satisfied groan coming deep from his throat. Her hands went to embracing his head her fingers running through the silver curls caressing him as he caught his breath.

“Y-you don't know how long I wanted to do this and how much I want to do it again once we get back to the TARDIS.”

Clara smiled, “First we need to get out of here.”

He nodded, before slowly sliding out and putting her down. She slid down pulling her pants on, helping with getting his back up as the cramped space wouldn't allow for two people to bend down.

The Doctor looked up once their breath returned to a somewhat normal pace, “We're done. We would like out.”

Clara looked oddly to him as the door behind him opened. “Um, mind explaining?”

He leaned around each side checking to see if anyone was around and turned around grabbing her hand tugging her down at a fast pace back towards the TARDIS, “It's a sex closet.”

“A sex closet?”

“I-it's for people that are, um, adventurous. Deadlocks for privacy when two willing adults are inside.”

“What if someone wasn't willing?”

They reached the TARDIS where the Doctor opened the door and looked to Clara before stepping inside, “Well if it's against someones will they get transmatted to safety while the other gets transmatted into a cannon, then promptly shot into space.”

Her eyes went wide looking at him, “Really?”

“No, but they should.”

Following him in and closing the door she looked to him again, “You said you wanted out why it didn't let us out?”

He shrugged as he typed in new coordinates, “I needed to have the need to really want out.”

Clara grinned, “So you were okay if we were in there for days?”

“Seemed like you were fine with it too since you weren't wanting out either.”

She kept grinning crossing her arms, “Now about doing it again?”

He grinned pulling the lever down sending the TARDIS into the vortex, “Only if you're up for it again.”

Clara slowly walked over to him pulling on his jacket bringing him down to kiss him on the lips, “Very.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one day I hadn't posted it as I was unsure how good it was to me. Came back spruced it up and here you go :)


End file.
